


Your Hands and Mine

by Kamary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Daydreaming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was the little things brought up Chara's fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, instead of writing the next fic in The Jersey Devil, I decided it was a good idea to write this.

You’d been living with Asriel for almost two years now. It was very strange at first. His parents were just so nice. Sometimes you needed a break from being around them because they were sickeningly sweet (people weren’t supposed to be that nice) to refresh yourself and remind yourself that when this dream ended, you’d just go back to you shitty life and your shitty parents. The longer you spent here, the less it felt like a dream, the more it became real.

Compared to your strict upbringing, Toriel and Asgore were very relaxed about what you and Asriel did. The weirdest thing about that was that Asriel was a prince. Of all the people in the world, a prince should most of all have strict rules about growing up, and yet, they let you do whatever you wanted. You’d never test the boundaries of your situation. How could you? You were so already given so much. What else could you ask for?

Freedom to do everything, however, made the world a lot less tempting. As often as not, you and Asriel ended up laying on your backs and just talking instead of playing any games. Originally, you only did this in you shared bedroom, but as you got more comfortable with Asgore and Toriel, you realized that you were also okay with just lying there and talking about things in front of them.

“Do you ever think about trees?” Asriel asked, staring at the ceiling. You let out a snort at this. Asriel always acted like he was high on something when he got to thinking.

“Mostly when I’m in a forest.” Your response gets a half bat from him, but there’s no harshness behind the gesture, just friendliness. Even still, you flinch a little. He’s not looking at you, so he doesn’t notice. It seems like Asriel can never pick up your fear. Maybe it’s because he’s never had to fear a day in his life. His mother, who was almost in the livingroom, noticed, though.

“Asriel, no roughhousing.”

“But I wasn’t…” Asriel sighs, but unlike the other kids in town, he doesn’t blame you for getting scolded. “…Anyway, do you ever think about trees? Like their branches are their hands.”

You laugh, because that is the last thing you thought that he meant when he started talking about trees. “Asriel, you are fu- hecking high or something. I have literally never thought of anything like that before in my life. You are just the weirdest…”

Asriel looked onto his belly and looked at you, his cheeks puffed out. “It’s not weird, Chara! Just think about it, everything has hands. Dogs have paws, flowers have leaves, trees have branches. Even rivers have hands in their streams. Everything is hands, Chara, everything is hands.”

You try not to laugh again, but laughter forces itself up through youR nose and you snort. Asriel was a weird kid. Before you met him, he spend most of his time entertaining himself through his weird thoughts, since other kids could never play right since they were too intimidated by his status. You could play right, though. You were very good at playing.

Asriel had developed a hobby of telling you about his weird thoughts, after he became comfortable with you. At first, it kind of creeped you out, but as you became friends, it was endearing. You just wanted to playfully elbow him and tell him he was silly whenever he told you one of them, these days. He was starting to get sore ribs from all of it.

“Well, I guess you are right. I have hands, and I am the center of the universe.” Throughout your play, you had developed a sort of overconfident persona you both knew was a joke. You actually hated yourself, but Asriel didn’t quite realize how much of it was to cover your own self-consciousness.

“Don’t be rude, Chara!” he huffed. “But, you do have hands… Come here for a second.”

He reached out and grabbed you. You tried not to squirm away. It was okay, it was okay if it was Asriel. You trusted him, but sudden movements still startled you. You forced your body not to shake as he took your hand and pressed it to his own.

“So different…”

Asriel seemed to be in awe for a moment. He looked at your hands, and wondering what was so interesting, you looked there as well.

Your hand was bigger than his. You were only a few months older (but much smaller thanks to years of malnutrition and abuse), so that wasn’t why. Actually, his hands were wider than yours. Boss Monsters had hands very much like those of a human. However, when you looked closely, you realized there were a lot of differences that you never noticed before. His hands looked almost cartoonish, with fingers both too thick and too few. For a moment, you were actually seeing what he saw. But then it was ruined.

“Of course your hands looked different.” Internally, you groaned. Toriel liked to spout random facts. You supposed part of that was that she loved to teach. Bit by bit, you learned much more about the world from here facts. “You two are very different. You mostly likely don’t even share a single gene in common.”

This should have been taken lightly, but you couldn’t. Your breath choked in your throat, only for a moment, and you drew back. You sort of knew she was just telling you a fun fact. You could see her still talking (probably something about how humans and monster had different evolutionary trees), but you weren’t listening.

What if she had actually meant, when she said you didn’t share a single gene, that you should remember you were not her child? You flinched visibly. You’d been overstepping your bounds. You should have known better. You were just a guest. You were here because Asriel deserved a friend, not because Asgore and Toriel wanted you here (all evidence said otherwise but your life had given you all the evidence you need to prove it true). You were just a guest…

“Chara?” Asriel’s voice caught your attention. “You don’t look very well. Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I’m just thinking about hands.” Your recovery was instant. You were scared that Asriel would figure out your worries and not want to be your friend anything. Nothing scared you more than that.

“Oh, yeah, hands are so cool, aren’t they?”

Asriel kept on talking. He never seemed to noticing that you stared at the ceiling silently for until dinner. He was always good at not seeing your fears.

Toriel made your favourite pie the next day, telling you that you could have an extra slice like it was an apology. It soothed some of your fears, but you’d never forget. You didn’t share a single one of their genes, and if the parents who shared half of your DNA didn’t want you, why would they?


End file.
